Et la vérité éclata au temps des maraudeurs !
by Arica33
Summary: Imaginé ke james ignore lily depui leur 1er anné é kil la decouvre le jour de leur 7eme ané lor du bal dalloween où elle a abandoné sa keu de cheval é sé lunette ... amour haine é ... mort harry decouvre le passé grace a un miroir é 1 parchemin
1. bonjour a tous

**Résum :** Harry Potter rentre en 7° année, à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie mais une nouvelle élèves lui offre un cadeau bien étranges qui lui ferra revenir 20 ans en arrière au temps des maraudeurs et là- bas il decouvrira toute la vérit !!!  
  
Bon ok je suis nul pour les résumé mais ça serrait vraiment sympa de lire ma fiction !! Sauf bien sur si vous trouvez ça à « **chier** » !!!  
  
Pour toute informations aucun des personnages m'appartienne ils reviennent de droits a l'illustre écrivain ... **J.K.Rowling** !!! Sauf bien sur quelque personnage seront inventé par moi é a chaque fois qu'ils apparaîtront pour la 1er fois il y aura ça () ok !!! bon maintenant bonne ou mauvaise lecture et merci de laisser de review !!! kissssss a tous !!! Arica  
  



	2. Anniversaire et grosse surprise

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de faire un cauchemar ... celui où il se remémorait la mort de son parrain Sirius. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses main, il murmura faiblement :  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi Sirius ? Harry se retenait de pleurer, il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir. Soudain quelqu'un ou quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre, le jeune homme sursauta. Mais ce n'étaient rien d'autre que des hiboux. Oui bon je fait une petite parenthèse pour vous expliquez qui est réellement Harry Potter ou en tout cas pour ceux qui ne le savent pas. Harry Potter est un sorcier et il va entamer sa 7eme année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie j'ai nommée Poudlard. Harry mesurait dans les 1m75, il était plutôt maigre, ses cheveux noir tel a des ailes de corbeau était toujours en pétards impossible de les coiffer et ses yeux verts émeraudes étaient si profond qu'on si noyait. Il avait un torse musclé et bronzé cela était sûrement dut au Quiddtich. Harry était devenu un beau jeune homme et faisait saliver beaucoup de filles de Poudlard. Certes il était beau mais il était encore plus célèbre grâce ou plutôt a cause de cette fichu cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui trônait fièrement sur son front, elle était source de nombreux ennuis. Cette cicatrice datait de 16 ans quand le mage noir : Lord Voldemort avait tenter de le tuer après avoir assassiné ses parents : James et Lily Potter. Mais le sort lancé par l'infâme Voldemort s'était retourné contre lui et lui avait fait perdre nombreux de ses pouvoirs, il était alors devenu comme un fantôme errant de pays en pays. Et depuis que Harry était entré à Poudlard, le sorcier noir avait, chaque année, éssayé de le tuer soit directement soit par l'intermédiaire d'un de ses disciples : Pr.Quirrel, le basilic ... Mais lors de sa quatrième année, Harry avait été emmener grâce a un portoloin dans un cimetière et là sous ses yeux Voldemort avait ressuscité, il était de nouveau parmi le monde des vivants ! Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit laissant ainsi entrer les hiboux, il y en avait quatre en tout. Il décrocha les lettres et les colis un à un. La première venait de Poudlard avec la liste de fourniture et tout le blabla habituelle mais deux choses attira son attention. L'une d'elles était qu'il avait désormais le droit d'utiliser la magie (oui bon on va dire que c'est à partir de la 7eme année qu'on a le droit ) et la deuxième était qu'il pouvait passer son permis de transplanage. - cool, s'exclama-t-il à haute voix. Il prit la deuxième lettre qu'il lui avait été envoyé par Hagrid, le garde chasse Poudlard et un ami du trio.  
  
Cher Harry, Joyeux anniversaire !! 17 ans c'est beaucoup et de plus en plus tu ressemble a ton père !! Tu vas sûrement trouver mon cadeau étrange et inutile ... mais au cour des mois qui vont suivre tu apprendra a t'en servir !! Fait très attention à toi, ne sort pas la nuit et utilise un minimum la magie !! A bientôt !! Hagrid  
  
Harry senti son ventre se contracté ... qu'es ce que lui avait encore offert Hagrid comme cadeau étrange ? Il prit lentement le petit colis et l'ouvrit doucement de peur qu'une créatures jaillisse. Il souleva le couvercle et balança la boite. Il attendit mais rien ne se produisit, la boite ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et rien ne sorti de dedans alors Harry s'approcha a petit pas et prit le colis. Il en sortit le cadeau, c'était ...  
- Un miroir ??!!! mais ... Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le demi géant lui avait offert un miroir ! Es ce que Hagrid le croyait coquet ou prétentieux ? Il remit le « précieux » cadeau à sa place et prit la deuxième lettre que lui avait envoyé son meilleur ami Ron :  
  
Salut Harry, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!! Comment tu vas ? moi pas terrible papa est toujours absent et maman est sur les nerf en plus Percy n'arrange pas les choses ... il provoque papa ! Il l'a même traité de sorcier impur !!  
  
Harry laissa échapper un juron à la pensée de Percy, c'était le frère de Ron qu'il aimait le moins et même pas du tout.  
  
J'espères que les moldus te traitent convenablement ! En tout cas c'est bien ... si ils te font du mal tu n'aura qu'a utiliser la magie ! Et cette fois ci tu n'aura pas de convocation au ministère !!! Hermione est chez moi depuis un moi et papa a demandé a Dumbledore si tu pouvais venir et ... c'est bon !! prépare tes bagages, nous arrivons à 17h00 !! Et pour ta famille car nous savons que ça leur fera plaisir, nous viendront en transplanant et oui moi aussi je sais transplaner !! Et toi ? A tout à l'heure Ron Ps : je te donnerai ton cadeau une fois à la maison !  
  
Harry était heureux, il allait quitter les Dursley. Pas définitivement bien sûr mais c'était déjà ça ... il échapper à un moi de torture mais quelque chose l'énervé Hermione était chez Ron depuis un moi alors que lui, son meilleur ami il avait attendu le jour de son anniversaire pour lui demander. Ils étaient encore tous entrain de comploter sans lui. Il en avait plus que marre d'être celui à qui on ne dit rien mais sur qui le monde repose. Et bien sur depuis un moi Ron et Hermione s'amusaient sans lui. Il prit furieusement le quatrième paquet qui devait sûrement venir de Hermione. Quand il lut sa lettre son humeur changea d'un coup :  
  
Cher Harry, Tu dois te dire qu'on t'as laisser tomber comme pendant les vacances de cinquième année,  
  
« bingo Hermione, comment t'as deviner » pensa-t-il furieux.  
  
Mais cette fois ci c'est tout autre chose ! Dumbledore ne veut pas que je te le dise mais comment cacher une chose aussi horrible à mon meilleur ami ?! Voila ... début juillet Voldemort est venu chez moi, j'était caché mais il a ... il a tuer mes parents devant mes yeux c'était horrible ! Harry je sais ce que tu ressent maintenant je te comprend mais moi je n'es pas survécus car il m'a pas attaquer !! Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi avoir tuer mes parents ?? Ils étaient moldus !!! Mais ce n'était pas pareil toi , tu était encore un bébé alors tu ne t'en souvient plus !!! Ils me manque !!! Vivement que tu soit là !! je t'embrasse et te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire !!! Hermione  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Voldemort avait encore fait des siennes mais cette fois ci il connaissait les victimes ! « Voila Hermione tu sais maintenant ce que je ressent... ça fait mal n'es ce pas ? Toi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulait tuer Voldemort, toi qui disait de me calmer !! En plus tu ose prétendre que moi ce n'est pas aussi grave que toi parce que j'était bébé et que je m'en souvient plus !! idiote ce genre de chose ça reste graver dans ta mémoire pour toute ta vie que tu soit bébé ou pas !! » Harry pensait, allongé sur son lit, il fixé le plafond. Il pensait à ses parents. Ils lui manquait, il essayait de se souvenir d'eux ... pour son père c'était facile il s'imaginait avec des yeux marron mais pour sa mères c'était plus dur, elle était rousse avec des yeux verts, ses yeux ! Il s'imaginait aussi Sirius et Remus en jeune ! Il rêva des maraudeurs et de leur tour qu'il devait faire au professeur quand tout à coup son réveille sonna, il se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut. Il était dix heures et demi. Harry étouffa un bâillement et s'extirpa lentement de son lit. Il prit une douche et s'habilla : un ancien pantalon de Dudley ( lui faisant un bagui) et une chemise fit l'affaire. Il descendit a contre cœur il voulait tout sauf affronter les Dursley. Son oncle, sa tante et son cousin était assis a la table de la cuisine et ne disait rien mais ce qui inquiéta Harry était que la télé ne marchait pas et c'était mauvais signe. Discrètement, malgré les protestation de son estomac, il fit demi tour mais sa tante l'arrêta : - Harry ... nous avons a te parler, elle semblait fatiguer Harry revint sur ses pas et s'assit avec sa « famille » -Voila, sa tante avala avec difficulté, je suis ... je suis une ... cracmol ...  
  
tadammm voila mon premier chapitre, il est court mais le deuxième sera plus long !! alors reviewwwwwwww svppppp !!!! Et merci de continuer à lire gros bisous a vous tous 


	3. Souvenirs douloureux

Harry resta bouche bée devant une telle révélation. Il s'écoula au moins deux minutes avant qu'il ne réussisse enfin à parler.

- Attendez !! Temps mort !! Harry se leva et fit les cents pas, Tu vas me dire que toi la anti-sorcières, celle qui détestait ma mère car elle était sorcière, celle qui pétait un plombs quand elle entendait parler de magie ... est une cracmol !!??!!

- Oui, fit sa tante d'une toute petite voix !!

- C'est insensé !! Toi et ton satané de mari, Vernon toussa légèrement comme signe de protestation, Harry fit comme si de rien n'était et continua, vous m'avez pourri la vie pendant 16 ans, tout ça parce que vous détestiez mes parents et que j'était un sorcier et tout d'un coup tu m'annonce que t'es un cracmol, il se tourna vers son oncle, et toi t'as quoi a m'annoncer ?? T'es le plus grand sorcier que le monde magique connaisse ??

Son oncle croisa ses bras et prit un air mi-furieux, mi-vex

- Non !! Non, pas du tout je suis tout à fait ... _normale _!!! J'ai renoncé a ce que je méprisé le plus pour l'amour !!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis déclara

- Mais il reste un petit détail !

- Lequel ? demanda Pétunia inquiète.

- Tu ne peut pas être une cracmol !!!

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Harry réfléchi puis il se rassit et se pencha vers sa tante

- Les parents de ma mère étaient moldus donc vu que c'était ta sœur se sont t'es parents et en circonstance des moldus !!

- Et ..... insista sa tante.

- Et les cracmol sont normalement issu d'une famille de sorciers le contraire des sang de bourbe !!

- Tu ne connaît pas toute l'histoire et elle est pour moi très douloureuse !! murmura sa tante envahi par les souvenirs mais je veux bien te la raconter !

Pétunia prit une grande inspiration comme si elle allait plonger puis elle commença son récit :

-Tout a commencé lorsque j'avait 11 ans, je reçu comme Lily...

Harry sentit son estomac se noué c'étai la première fois qu'il entendait sa tante prononcé le prénom de sa sœur, il se concentra sur l'histoire

- La lettre annonçait que j'était admis à l'école de sorcellerie nommé Poudlard, c'était pour moi le plus beau jour de ma vie car j'aimait par-dessus tout la magie j'y avait toujours cru : aux fées, dragons, lutins, sorts et autres de ce genre. Lily aussi était très contente, même plus que moi car si moi j'aimais lire les histoire de magie, elle, elle aimait se les inventer, elle est d'ailleurs très bonne en écriture, elle jouait à la parfaite petite sorcière, elle est même restée toute une nuit dans le bois à côté de chez nous juste parce qu'il s'appelait : Le Bois Magique !! Je crois que j'étais jalouse car elle y croyait plus que moi !! Nos parents étaient fières de nous !!! Bref le grand jour arriva, nous sommes donc allez à la gare, nous avions toutes nos fournitures et un moral de tonnerre, il eu un petit problème ... le mur pour accéder aux train pour Poudlard, je ne voulait en aucun cas foncer dedans !!! Quant à Lily, elle a directement fonçait dedans, j'étais verte de jalousie ! Alors j'ai à mon tour courut ...

.................................................................flash-back........................................................................................

Le mur se rapproche dangereusement, la peur monte en moi, je ferme les yeux et attend le choc mais rien ne se produit. Je m'arrête d'un coup, ouvre lentement mes paupières : le mur a disparut laissant place à un quai bondé, un train rouge se remplit d'adolescent, sur le quai plein de mères sont en pleurs et les pères semblent fières de leur enfant. Je voit ma sœur ou plus particulièrement sa tignasse rousse, je me dirige donc vers elle quand tout à coup, je reçoit quelque chose en plein ventre qui me projette à terre. Je commence à m'exclamée avec fureur :

- Non mais ça va pas la tête !! Vous auriez pu me tuer !!! A ce moment là une main m'aide a me levé puis je regarde mon agresseur, j'en ait le souffle coupé il est vraiment très beau il a des cheveux noirs qui lui tombe avec grâce sur les épaules, il a les yeux d'un bleu profond, sa peau est bronzé et il a un sourire a tomber.

-Jsuis vraiment désolé je t'avais pas vu !!!

-C'est ... pas grave !!!

Une voix interpella le dieu qui se tenait devant moi.

-Ouuuuuuouuuuuuu Sirius Black, je te cherche depuis une éternité.

Ca doit sûrement être sa mère ... elle a pas l'air très commode.

Le dénommé Sirius marmonne et me salut de la main avant de rejoindre sa chère môman !! Puis Lily vient vers moi et me dit enchanté d'être ici.

- Bon on monte dans le train je suis trop impatiente de voir Poudlard

- Dac', je jette un dernier coup d'œil a Sirius il parle désormais avec un garçon de leur âge, il a lui aussi les cheveux noirs mais il les a en bataille, il porte des lunettes, il a l'air mignon. Puis avec Lily on monte dans le train rouge, nous essayons de trouver un compartiment vide ... impossible. Il ne reste qu'une seule solution c'est d'être avec une fille, elle doit avoir un an de plus que nous, elle a des cheveux d'un noir magnifique,ils sont lisses, des yeux gris métallique, elle a le teint pâle mais semble en pleine forme. Elle a encore ses vêtement moldu, elle a une jupe noir avec des sortes de boots, en haut, elle porte un haut noir avec une tête de mort rouge.

Au poignet, elle a plusieurs bracelet avec des piques et au cou, je voit une croix et une sorte d'étoile. A notre arrivée, elle lève la tête et nous regarde, elle a vraiment des yeux magnifique et c'est fou comment elle dégage du charme.

- On .. on peut s'asseoir, demande timidement ma sœur

La fille nous fait un grand sourire et ferme son livre « les ténèbres de la magie »

- Bien sur !! Comment vous vous appelez ? Moi c'est Yuna (j'adore ce personnage dans final fantasy, ça se dit youna)

- Moi c'est Lily et voici ma sœur pétunia !! T'es en quelle année ?

- Première, je vient de recevoir ma lettre

Elle parlait lentement et ses geste étaient eux aussi lent mais doux. Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant le reste du voyage, Yuna parla peu donc elle apprit beaucoup de chose sur nous mais nous ne savons rien sur elle.

Maintenant, je panique ... nous arrivons a Poudlard, j'ai peu d'être mal jugée. Et si tout le monde me détestait ? Pire, si tout le monde aimait Lily ? J'adore ma sœur mais il y a eu toujours une sorte de rivalité je l'ai toujours enviait, détestait et même hais !! Nous sortons du train avec la nouvelle « amie » de Lily c'est-à-dire que je ne l'aime pas trop, elle est bizarre, je repère un groupe de fille elle sont maquillée et n'arrête pas de parler, c'est avec ce genre de filles que je veux devenir amie et pas avec des gothiques à deux balles !! Un homme grand, mince et l'air aimable vient vers nous et demande a tous les premières année de venir, nous nous réunissons autour de lui. Quand tout le monde et là, il déclare bien fort :

- Bienvenue à tous, à Poudlard ! Veuillez me sui...

A ce moment, un grande détonation eu lieu et des cris se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

- IDIOT, c'est la voix d'une fille qui résonne dans la gare

- QUOI ??? J'ai fait quoi encore ?? réplique une voix de garçon

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!!!! TU NOUS A FAIT ATTERIR SUR LES RAIL JE TE FERAIS DIRE !!!!

- Et alors le train était arrêté !!! Et puis baisse d'un ton !!

- Je baisse d'un ton si je le veux d'abord !!! T'es pas mon père !!!

- Non je suis ton frère et j'ai responsabilité sur toi !!

- gnagnagnagnaganaga

Je voit enfin les personne en question, la fille est petite et ce qui me frappe le plus c'est ses cheveux ... ils sont court en piques et bleus foncé mais voyant contrairement a ses yeux qui eux sont bleu clair comme le ciel mais profond comme les abîmes de la mer. Quant au garçon, lui, il a les cheveux brun virant au blond et il a des dreads, ce qui lui donne un air cool, ses yeux sont d'un bleu magnifique.

La fille vient nous rejoindre tournant ainsi le dos à son frère, le silence est toujours roi pour l'instant personne n'ose parler, le jeune homme semble mal à l'aise puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil a tout le monde, il se dirige d'un pas lent vers sa sœur, lui fait un bisous sur la joue (c'est moignon !! lol), il lui murmure un phrase, qui me touche car personne ne me la dit :

- N'oublie pas Arica, je suis et je resterai présent à tes côtés n'hésite pas a m'appeler si tu a des problèmes car je t'aime plus que tout et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il t'arrive malheur, je l'ai promis a maman.

Puis il a transplaner, je voit que la fille a les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon après ce petit contretemps, nous allons enfin pouvoir aller au château, l'homme fit un grand sourire, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Tous les première année le suivirent sans un mots sauf ce qui se connaissaient déjà. Nous montons dans des grandes barques et comme par .... magie, elles avancent toutes seules. Soudain se dresse devant nous un immense rideau de lièges qui s'écarte a notre passage, nous laissant voir ainsi pour la première fois le château.

Ce moment restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours, le château est aussi grand qu'un centaine de pâtée de maison, la plupart des lumières étaient allumées et donné un air magique au château !!! nous descendons des barques et nous dirigeons vers une grande porte en bois de chênes. Elles s'ouvrent toutes seules comme par enchantement, nous montons des escalier en marbre puis nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois devant une immense porte mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrent pas a notre arrivée. Une femme au visage tiré par un chignon et l'air sévère, nous demande t'attendre.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle revient et nous dit de la suivre. Les grandes porte nous laisse enfin pénétrer dans une salle, c'est la plus grande salle que j'ai jamais vu !!! Il y a quatre longue table avec à chaque des élèves vêtu eux aussi de robes, nous avançons vers une table où il y a plusieurs adulte. Sûrement les professeur du moins je pense !!! La vieille femme, s'arrête devant une estrade et nous faisons la même chose. Un homme nommé Dumbledore se lève et fit un petit discours, il a une longue barde grise et des lunette en demi lune, une grande puissance se dégage de ce vieille homme. Puis, le Pr.Mcgonagal, la femme qui nous a mené jusqu'ici, apporte un vieux chapeau usé. Je me demande à quoi ce bout de chiffon va nous servir ? D'un coup je sursaute ... il a bougé !!! Le chapeau a bougé et maintenant ... non impossible ... il chante !!! Certes la chanson est très bizarre mais ça n'empêche qu'il parle enfin en ce moment il est plutôt entrain de chanter !!! Puis il cesse maintenant le professeur appelle un à un les première année !!! Sa voix résonne :

- Evans Lily !!!

Ma sœur sursaute, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit appelé en premier car elle est toujours première en tout et ça, ça m'énerve plus que tous !!! Sale miss-je-sais-tout !!! Lily avance lentement vers l'estrade petit pas par petit pas ... elle s'assoit sur le tabouret placé pour nous et Pr.Mcgonagal la coiffe du chapeau en piteux états !!! A peine deux secondes après une voix ou plutôt la voix car c'est celle du chapeau crie :

- GRIFFONDOR

Une table applaudit très fort ça doit être ces « crifedor » ou je sais plus ce qu'il a crié ce stupide chapeau à deux ba ....

- Evans Pétunia

Ho ho merde c'est a moi bon respire ... expire .... respire ... place un pied devant l'autre ... sourit ...

Je m'assoit et au moment où je sent que la vielle dame m'as coiffé de ce ridicule bout de chiffon un voix résonne dans ma tête !!

- hummm hummm !!!! Je ne sent aucune onde de magie dans ton esprit !!! Es-tu sur d'avoir reçu la lettre d'admission ??

- Euh .. ouu .. oui !!! Oh mon dieu voilà que je bafouille

- Ah oui c'est ce qu'on verra mais pour l'instant je vais t'envoyer dans une maison qui te convient parfaitement

Puis le chapeau a crié :

- SERPENTARD

QUOI ???!!! Je ne suis pas dans la même maison que Lily mais qu'elle est la meilleur maison ? Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait entendre par là ? Hey non mais attendez je veux aller dans la même maison que ma sœur même si les Serpentard me font accueille chaleureux hey mais ouais il m'applaudissent !!! Je m'avance tête haute vers la table verte sans adresser un seule regards à ma sœur mais du coin de l'œil je vois Sirius Black le garçon de tout à l'heure qui est assis lui aussi a la table des Griffondor la jalousie monte en moi d'un coup !!! Mais avant que je ne puisse regarder ma table je voit le professeur Mcgonagal qui se dirige vers moi et me dit d'une voix à la fois douce mais aussi sèche :

- Mlle Evans veuillez me suivre, le directeur voudrait parler avec vous !!!

Mes jambes sont molles j'ai les mains moites et je passe de la jalousie à la peur !!! Tout les regards sont braqués sur moi !!! Puis je pénètre dans une petite pièce derrière la grande salle, le Pr.Dumbledore est déjà là ... assis sur une chaise les main croisé !! Il m'indique une autre chaise, je m'assoit rapidement, il se penche en avant et me dit :

- Mlle Pétunia je suis dans le regret de vous dire que vous allez devoir rentrer chez vous

La nouvelle me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre même si j'en est jamais reçu !! Mais j'arrive quant même a articuler quelque mots :

- Quoi ?? Mais euhh pou ... pourquoi ???

- Le choixpeau nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas senti de la magie en toi et il ne se trompe jamais !!! As-tu t'as baguette sur toi ?

Je fit un petit signe de tête pour lui dire oui

- Dans ce cas sortez la !!

Lentement je la sort ... mon esprit se pose mille question !!!

- Je vais te demander de jeter un sort que même un enfant de 4 ans pourrait réussir si tu y arrive tu aura le privilège de rester ici mais sinon ... ce serra la dernière fois que tu verra ce château !!! D'accord ?!

Mon cœur a ce moment précis arrête de battre, mais je fit une nouvelle fois un signe de tête pour dire que j'était d'accord !!

- Très bien quand je vais éteindre la lumière tu dira « lumos » et on verra ce qui se produira !!!

Il se lève et se dirige vers des torches accroché aux murs et à l'aide de sa baguette il les éteint. La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité et moi je tremble de terreur !! J'entend la voix du directeur qui me dit :

- Allez y !! Lancez votre sorts !!

D'une petite voix je murmure

- Lumos

............................................................fin flash back..................................................................................................

-Et comme tu doit t'en douter Harry, rien ne c'est produit ! Le directeur me le fit refaire plusieurs fois et de parler fort et distinctivement mais tout les essais échouèrent, j'ai du retourner à la maison mais parents cachaient leurs déception mais je savait qu'il étaient déçu de moi et fière de ma sœur c'est ce qui fit que après je la détestait, car elle était parfaite eu yeux de tout le monde j'était l'aînée pourtant !!

Le silence s'abattit dans la cuisine, Pétunia avait les yeux baissé, l'air honteux, Vernon boudait car il détestait tout ces souvenirs, Dudley était choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Harry tête baissée, le regard dans le vague pensait à sa mère qui lui manquait mais si son cousin était choqué que pouvait t-on dire d'Harry qui lui ne pouvait croire ce que venait de lui raconter sa tante c'était insensé !! Puis Harry releva la tête, il lui manquait un petit détail :

- Si tu était l'aînée, comment ça se fait que tu soit aller la même année a Poudlard que ma mère ? demanda t-il, Pourquoi t'as pas reçu ta lettre avant elle ??

Pétunia réfléchi avant de répondre :

- Tu sais Harry, tu pourrai poser cette question à ton directeur, le Pr.Dumbledore et en même temps lui passer le bonjour de ma part !!

- Ok !!!

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !! Tout à coup un gros bruit de fracas se fit entendre dans le salon ...

J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre et je peux vous dire que ça fait du bien car j'ai mis je sais pas combien de temps a le faire bon vous inquiétez pas Les Maraudeurs et Lily et ses amies arrivent bientôt merci de continuer a lire !!!

Gros bisous a vous tous !!!!

Arica33


End file.
